Stuck in a Hole
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: This is where Link doesn't watch where he's going, and falls down in to a hole and can't get out. So, Navi goes and finds help! Will they be able to save Link? Or will his life end down in that hole? Read, to find out! Review positively please! Thank you! Rated: M, I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey, guys! Yep! Another _Legend of Zelda_ story! Please read and positively review! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! :D Let's go! **

**Stuck **

**in a **

**Hole**

**Chapter 1: Watch Where You're Going!**

Link was out on Hyrule Field. He was heading toward Hyrule Castle Town. He was coming from Lake Hylia. He was there, because it was his first time out of the Kokiri Forest, and he wanted to explore the entire land of Hyrule. Well, the places he was able to go to as a kid.

Link was keeping his eyes forward. He didn't even notice the hole in the ground. Link was too focused on heading towards his destination, he didn't even hear Navi shout, "Link! Watch out! There's a hole!" He was beside the wall that was around Hyrule Castle Town. And, unexpectedly, Link fell down the hole. Link fell down the hole with a cry of shock and fear. Link slid down the hole for a second, until the hole wasn't wide enough for him to fall down any further (fatty). Link could barely move. He could barely move his arms, too. He tried to wiggle out of the hole, but that didn't do any good... "Link! Link!" Navi shouted down the hole.

"Navi! Help me!" Link shouted up from the hole.

"Don't worry, Link! I'll go get help!" And the little blue fairy flew off to get help...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Chapter: 2 is next! Love yas! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	2. Get Help!

**Disclaimer: Read and review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Here we go!**

**Chapter 2: Get Help!**

Navi was heading towards the Kokiri Forest. Once she flew in to the forest, she flew to the Lost Woods. Since Navi was a fairy, she could fly above the Lost Woods. So, it was easier to find Saria. It took a few minutes to find the Sacred Meadow, but once she did, she flew to Saria's "usual" spot. "Saria! Saria!" a panicked Navi called.

"What?! Who's that?!" Saria said, startled. Saria was sitting on the stump that was in front of the Forest Temple's entrance. She was playing her Fairy Ocarina, until Navi startled her.

"It's me, Navi! Saria, there's an emergency!" Navi was in a panic.

"What?! What is it?! Where's Link?!"

Navi flew in front of Saria. She was exhausted from flying at an incredible speed. "Link... He's... He's..." Navi was too tired to talk.

"He's what?!" Saria said, worried, trying to get Navi to say what she had to tell her.

"He's... He's fallen down a hole... There's no way I can get him out! Saria, get the Kokiri! We need all the help we can get!"

"Alright. Alright! I'll meet you in the Kokiri Forest, OK?"

"OK." And Saria headed out of the Sacred Meadow, while Navi flew above the Lost Woods...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! The next chapter's coming up soon! See ya! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	3. Getting the Kokiri

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Read and review positively please! Thank you! Now, let's go!**

**Chapter 3: Getting the Kokiri**

Navi met Saria in the Kokiri Forest. "OK. So, we'll get the Kokiri, and they'll grab the tools they need to get Link out of that hole, OK?" Saria said to Navi.

"Got it." Navi said.

"Alright. Let's go!" And Saria climbed down the vine wall, that led down from the Lost Woods's entrance. "Listen up, everybody! Listen up!" When Saria shouted to the Kokiri, they all became alert of her. "Listen! Link needs help! He's stuck down a hole in Hyrule Field somewhere! We need to go save him! So, everybody, grab shovels, lanterns, and an oxygen pump! We'll need it! So, let's move!" The Kokiri didn't hesitate, and they ran in to their own houses and in to each others houses to gather shovels, lanterns, and other things they thought they may need. Mido had the oxygen pump in his house.

Mido brought the oxygen pump out of his house and brought it to Saria, who was standing at the bottom of the vine wall with Navi. Saria wasn't getting supplies, because she was making sure that everyone was doing what they were told. And, of course, Navi was too little to grab anything. "Saria, what will we need the oxygen pump for?" Mido asked.

"Link doesn't have much air in that hole. So, pumping air in to the hole, will give him some air!" Saria answered.

"Oh. I see." And Mido went back to collect more items.

After a few more minutes of gathering items, the Kokiri stood in a group before Saria and Navi. "Alright. Let's do this! Link doesn't have much time left! So, are we ready?!" Saria hollered.

"Yes, Miss Saria!" the Kokiri answered. And they were on their way to save Link...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! This chapter's up sooner than I expected! Oh well. Well, chapter: 4's soon! Keep reading my Fics! Love y'all! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	4. Trying to Save Link

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Please read and positively review! Thank you! Let's get the chapter on the road!**

**Chapter 4: Trying to Save Link**

The Kokiri were on their way to the hole that Link was stuck in. Once they got to the hole, Saria ran to the hole. She got on her hands and knees, and shouted, "Link! Link! Link, are you OK?!"

The small boy in the hole answered, "I'm OK, Saria! I don't know how much time I have left before I run out of air, though!"

"I know, Link! We're going to set up the oxygen pump, so that you can have some air! It'll take a minute, though!"

"OK!"

Mido and Saria set up the oxygen pump. And, as soon as they did, they started pumping air down in to the hole. "Talk to him, Saria. We need to know if he's OK, and to tell him to stay strong." Mido said.

"OK." Saria went closer to the pipe sticking out of the ground. The pipe will help Saria and the others talk to Link. Saria said, "Link," No answer. "Link, my friend, answer me." Still no answer. "Answer me, please. Answer me!"

"Saria... I was so scared... I wasn't sure if anyone would come for me..."

"Well, we're here now, Linky. We're here to save you!"

"When will I be out? It's cold and dark down here..."

"We'll get you out soon, Linky. Real soon."

"OK. I'm waiting."

"Link..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I... Nevermind..."

"Oh. OK."

"I'll talk to you in a little bit, OK, Link?"

"OK." Saria moved away from the pipe. She stood up and walked away. Tears started streaming down her face. They had to get Link out, and soon...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Will Saria and the others get Link out of the hole? Find out, in the next couple of chapters! Review positively please! Thank you!**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123 **


	5. Trying to Save Link II

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Review positively please! Thank you! Let's go!**

**Chapter 5: Trying to Save Link II**

The Kokiri were digging about six meters away from the hole. Saria was trying to talk to Link, who was down in the hole. Mido was beside Saria, with an arm around her. "Link..." No answer. "Link... Answer me, please..." By this time, tears were streaming down her face. It was nighttime. So, Link was probably asleep. "He's asleep." Saria said to Mido. "He's asleep. That's why he isn't answering."

"You're right, Saria. You're right." Mido said. "Come on. There's some nice, warm buttermilk over the fire. Let's go have some."

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I'd feel just awful having some nice, warm buttermilk, when Link's stuck in that dirty, cold, dark, small hole..."

"I know how you feel, Saria. But, come on, you need some buttermilk."

"I can't... I need to stay here and help pump the oxygen..."

"You'll do no such thing." Mido said, firmly. "Fado and one of the Know-it-All Brothers can take care of it."

"OK." Mido helped Saria up from the ground. He started to bring her over to the fire, but she protested. "No! No! I have to be with my Linky!"

"Saria! Saria! Get a hold of yourself!" Mido shouted, and he held her arms firmly. "I know you're worried. We'll get him out. Don't worry, we'll get him out." Saria sighed. Mido continued to bring Saria over to the fire.

"No... No... It's all his fault..."

"It's all whose fault, Saria?" Mido asked.

"The Deku Tree's... It's all his fault..."

"Saria, there is no one to blame."

"There is! He sent him out here! Link should have been home with me! Oh Goddesses... Link should have been home... with me... Oh my gosh... I let him go! I let him go... I could have stopped him, when we met on the bridge, going out of the forest... Forgive me, Mido... Forgive me for blaming the Deku Tree..."

Saria hugged Mido. "It's OK, Saria. It's OK. I understand." Saria wouldn't stop sobbing. "Come along, let's get some buttermilk." And Mido brought Saria over to the fire.

Saria was violently shaking, because she was so worried about Link. He could die down in that hole... She drank some of the buttermilk. "We've reached him!" Saria, Mido, and the other kids, who were taking a break from digging, that were sitting by the fire, got up and ran toward the hole. "We've reached Link. We dug to the measurement that we measured. We'll just go down now and dig across, then pull him out." said one of the Know-it-All Brothers. Saria sighed a huge sigh. Mido held her close. Link was about to be pulled out of that hole...

**... **

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's gonna happen?! Find out, next chapter!**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	6. Trying to Save Link III

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Here we go!**

**Chapter 6: Trying to Save Link III**

The Know-it-All Brothers and some of the other Kokiri were tunnelling through to the hole to get Link out. "Get him out... Please, get him out..." Saria was praying.

"Don't worry, Saria, they'll get him out." Mido said, comfortingly.

"I hope... you're right, Mido..." Saria was trying to hold back the tears. "I pray to the Goddesses that he's all right..."

"He is. Don't worry." Mido was rubbing Saria's back, comforting her.

"He's not here!" one of the Know-it-All Brothers shouted.

"What?! What is he talking about?!" Saria shouted, in a panic.

"He must have slipped down further!" the same Know-it-All Brother shouted.

"No... Oh my gosh... No..." Saria said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Can you see anything?!" the other Know-it-All Brother, who was holding a lantern down the hole, that the Kokiri dug, shouted.

"Nothing! It's pitch black down here!"

"No! No!" Saria shouted. Mido kept rubbing Saria's back, comforting her, as she was crying.

"Alright, everybody... Let's keep on digging..." the Know-it-All Brother, holding the lantern down the hole, that the Kokiri dug, said.

Saria, who was in shock, went over to the oxygen pump and started pumping the oxygen down the hole, that Link was in.

Mido was looking at Saria. He had mixed emotions. He went over and helped Saria pump the oxygen.

The Know-it-All Brother, holding the lantern down the hole, that the Kokiri dug, looked at Mido and Saria, with sorrow.

Saria and Mido were holding back the tears. They thought for sure that they would get Link out now. Was Link even alive?... Was the oxygen even reaching him?...

The Kokiri continued to dig the hole. Hopefully, Link was still alive. "Is he even alive?... Is he... dead?..." Saria asked. She was shocked.

"Saria, why don't you take a break?" Mido said.

"No. I have to stay here with my Link..."

"Come on, Saria, take a break..." Mido insisted.

"No! I have to stay here with my Linky... I have to stay..."

"Saria," the Know-it-All Brother, who was holding the lantern down the hole, that the Kokiri dug, said. He was now over to Saria and Mido. "Come on, sit by the fire." The Know-it-All Brother, Jak, brought Saria over to the fire.

"Why did this have to happen? Why?"

"I don't know, Saria. It just happened." Jak said to Saria. "Want some buttermilk?" Saria nodded. Jak ladled the buttermilk, that was over the fire, in to a cup and handed it to Saria. She took a sip of it.

"Mmm. That's good. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Saria."

"This is calming me a bit. Link's alive. I know he is."

"I know he is, too, Saria." Jak ladled some buttermilk for himself in to a cup and he sat down to drink it. "Link's alive, Saria. You just have to have faith..."

"I know he is, Jak. I know he is..." And they continued drinking their buttermilk...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! The next chapter's soon! And, thank you, TwiLinkZem, for the PM of 1,001 pleases to update! Here's your update! Lol! Well, see ya!**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	7. Tunnelling Through

**Disclaimer: Review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Let's get a move on it!**

**Chapter 7: Tunnelling Through**

Dig... Dig... Dig... That's all the Kokiri were doing. Digging... Digging... Digging... Saria was sitting at the fire, drinking some nice, warm buttermilk. "He should be out soon, Saria." Jak said.

"I hope so, Jak..."

"Just keep having faith." Saria turned to face Jak. She gave a faithful smile to him. He gave a faithful smile back to her.

"We've reached him!" Saria and Jak dropped their buttermilk and ran over to the hole. "We're gonna get him out. Jak, give me a hand." the Know-it-All Brother, Anj, said.

"OK." So, Jak went over to the hole that the Kokiri dug, and he headed down with his brother, Anj...

_**Down the Hole...**_

Jak and Anj were being lured down the hole. "Anj..."

"Yeah?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this hole's kinda vibrating. I'm afraid that it's gonna collapse..."

"Don't worry, Jak, this hole won't collapse. The hole that we have to worry about collapsing is the hole Link's in."

"Maybe that's the hole that's vibrating and we can feel it..."

"Alright. We'll hurry."

"Dav! Dav! Lure us down a little bit quicker!" Anj shouted to the third Know-it-All Brother, Dav.

"OK!" Dav shouted down. So, the luring process went a bit quicker.

As soon as Jak and Anj made it to where they were going to dig through, they grabbed the shovels that they brought down with them and they started digging...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Anj and Jak finished tunnelling across. "I'll go through." Jak said, and he wormed his way through the freshly dug tunnel.

Once Jak tunnelled through, he was rained on by dirt. Dirt kept raining onto him. "Can you see him?!"

"I can see him!" Jak grabbed on to Link's foot. "I got his foot!"

"Hurry! It's about to collapse!"

"I'm trying! He's wedged in!" With both hands, Jak tried to pull Link down by his foot. "Link!" All of a sudden, the hole collapsed...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What's gonna happen to Linky, Jak, and Anj?! Will they get buried?! Well, you'll find out, next chapter! Review positively please! Thank you! Well, see ya! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	8. Rescued?

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Review positively please! Thank you! Let's move it! Move it!**

**Chapter 8: Rescued?**

_**Above Ground...**_

There was a rumble that happened above ground. After a few seconds, it stopped. "What happened?!" Saria shouted, with worry and concern.

"The whole thing just caved in..." Dav said, with sorrow. "I'm sorry..."

Saria stood in shock. Mido started to shed tears. All the rest of the Kokiri and the fairies were crying. Dav was too shocked to cry. His brothers were down there, along with a great friend and two great fairies. Navi kept bawling and bawling.

Saria walked over to the hole that Link, Jak, Anj, and the two fairies died in. She slowly went down to the ground on her knees. Then, she laid down on the ground, beside the hole, and just stayed, laying there. No tears. No emotion. No nothing. Just complete shock.

Suddenly, a faint voice was heard. It sounded like it was calling, "Saria! Saria!" The voice kept calling, "Saria! Saria!" Some of the Kokiri, that heard the voice, looked up from bowing their heads. Some of the fairies looked around, too. "Saria! Saria!" The voice was getting louder.

All of a sudden, two hands grabbed on to the edge of the hole, and who popped up were the heads of Jak and Anj. Jak had someone or something over his shoulder. Anj tapped whoever or whatever that was over Jak's shoulder, and when he did, that someone turned their head around. When that someone turned their head around, it was revealed to be a messy-haired, dirt-covered Link. Saria lifted her head from the ground, and when she saw Link, she barely said, "Link..." When she said that, the entire Kokiri race cheered, along with the fairies. "Oh, my Link... Oh..." Saria was too happy. Jak and Anj got out of the hole, along with the two fairies. Once they got out of the hole, Jak set Link down on the ground. Saria got up and ran to Link, while he ran to her with smiles on their faces. Saria and Link hugged each other and wouldn't let go, while all the other Kokiri and fairies gathered around them.

The Kokiri took turns hugging Link, while Link was still hugging Saria. Even Navi flew down and hugged Link's hat, which was on his head. The Know-it-All Brothers were hugging each other, so happy that Jak and Anj were alive. The Kokiri and the fairies took turns hugging the Know-it-All Brothers, too.

Saria refused to let go of Link, while he refused to let go of her. Saria finally let go of Link. She held on to his arms and said, with tears in her eyes, "Link, don't ever scare me like that again." She had a smile on her face when she said that.

"I won't, Saria. I won't..." They hugged each other again.

"Hey, Link?" Link let go of Saria and turned to face Mido. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Mido led Link away from Saria and the other Kokiri. "Look, I know I haven't been too nice to you all your life. And I'd like to say... I'm sorry. You gave me quite a scare when you fell down that hole. I was afraid I was gonna lose you. And I would've regretted it, if something happened to you, and never apologized. I should have always been a good friend to you. I guess jealousy got the best of me. But not anymore. Will you... forgive me?"

"Mido, you don't even need to ask that. Of course I forgive you." And Mido and Link shared a friendly hug.

"Link... Oh, I see that you and Mido kissed and made up." Saria said.

Link let go of Mido and turned to face Saria. "Well, we didn't exactly kiss, but we made up." Mido said. All three of them laughed.

"Well, I just came over to tell Link to come sit by the warm fire. You come, too, Mido."

"OK. We're coming." Mido said.

"Yeah. I am cold. That danged hole was freezing! I'm still cold!" Link said, as he rubbed his arms.

"Well, come on then." And Saria brought Link and Mido over to the fire.

Once they got over to the fire, Saria sat Link down. She went and got a blanket and placed it around him. Then, she went over to the fire, ladled a cup of warm buttermilk, and brought it over to Link. He took a sip of it. "Thank you, Saria. I'm warming up now."

"That's good." Saria sat on the left side of Link. "Link, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Link answered.

"I... I... I love you, Link. Always have. Always will." Link gasped when Saria said that.

"Do you really mean that, Saria?" Link asked, surprised.

"Of course I do."

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"Well... Do you?..."

"Do I what?"

"Love me."

"Yes. Oh yes." Saria and Link smiled at each other. Then, they shared a long-lasting kiss.

"The Dirty Couple." Mido said. All of the Kokiri laughed at what Mido said. Even Link and Saria laughed.

"Link, promise me one thing." Saria said.

"Of course."

"Promise me that you won't go back out on your adventure for awhile."

"Of course."

"Also..."

"I thought you said "one thing"?"

Saria placed her finger on Link's mouth. "Promise me that you'll take a bath when you get home."

All of the Kokiri laughed. Including Link. "Yes, ma'am!" Link laughed.

And Saria and Link hugged each other, never wanting to let each other go again...

**...**

**The**

**End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and followed! It means a lot to me! Thanks! :D Review positively please! Thank you! Also, I got the idea for this story from a show called _Little House on the Prairie_ (it's a really good show). The idea's from one of my favourite episodes. Well, more stories soon! Ciao for now! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


End file.
